Un lago para ti
by Mica Sawada Usui Higurashi
Summary: Que haria sin una amiga y un hermano q la alienten en su cita? Que haria sin el vestido obsequi de unos amigos con una madre estilista? y que creen q pasara si Aome acepta la invitacion de Yusei?


"Un lago para ti"

One shot

_Lalala-Pensamiento, pasado, presente o futuro._

[Lalala]-[opinión personal]

-.-.-

-¿Pues que harás? –Lin se empezaba a desesperar, casi encima de su amiga-

-¡No lo se! –Agarrándose la cara-

-Debes dejar a ese tonto atrás, anda, ¡animo! –sonriente-

-No es tan fácil –Aome resignada-

Estaban en el living de la casa, sentadas en los sillones naranjas que se encontraban frente al televisor. A un lado la puerta, al otro la ventana y en el medio ellas, discutiendo sobre la cita que Lin y Sango le habían arreglado a Aome mientras ella estaba sumergida en un estado de locura absoluto, es decir, pensando en chucherias de shopping. Lin, que estaba sentada a su lado, ya había probado haciéndole varias "terapias de canciones", pero que no habían resultado. Solo empeoraban la situación. No le quedaba mas remedio que insistirle en que aceptara la salida, pero Aome no estaba segura. Al menos, eso daba a entender.

-Hermanita! –Sota entró en la casa, sonriente- te olvidaste esto en casa! -levantando una bolsa azul, la cual tenía un cartel que decía, a puño y letra de la madre: "no lo olvides"- oh! Hola Lin!

-Hola Sota, ¿qué es esa bolsa Aome? –intrigada-

-Nada! –quitándole la bolsa al hermano y escondiéndola en su espalda- nada...

-Aome...

-Si?

-Muéstrame la bolsa... –extendiendo la mano-

-De acuerdo... –sin mas opción-

Lentamente abrió la bolsa, de ella sacó un vestido corto y simple. Era un straples negro, con delicados detalles en violeta, realmente precioso. Pero no era cualquier vestido. Ese vestido había sido un regalo, aun sin estrenar, de unos amigos cuya madre era una estilista famosa. Jamás lo había usado, pero tampoco era viejo, simplemente, lo mejor de su guardarropas. Además, que en la bolsa hubiese un cartel escrito por su madre dejaba en evidencia que lo había preparado especialmente para ese momento, y por lo tanto, si quería ir a la cita.

-Wow! Ese nunca lo usaste! –Apreciando el atuendo-

-_Estupido, estupido, estupido Sota...-_incómoda-

-Mira, ve a la cita, si no te sientes cómoda, vuelves y listo –haciéndolo ver fácil-

-Emm...

-Además, para eso traje el vestido –dándole el vestido a su hermana- póntelo –sonriente-

-Pe-pero... –agarra el vestido-

-Ya, ya, ya! –Lin la empujó al baño-

Sota dobló la bolsa y la dejó en la mesa. Estaban ansiosos, nunca la habían visto con un vestido como ese. Lin estaba entusiasmada, quería que a su amiga le fuera de lo mejor, pero como siempre dicen, los hombres lo arruinan todo... y el niño no era la excepción.

-¿Sabes que Aome tarda una eternidad, cierto?

-¡Sota, arruinas el suspenso! –Lo golpea en la cabeza-

-¡Oye, yo solo...! –Se abre la puerta-

Aome salió del baño y miró a su amiga y hermano. Estaba preciosa. Ese vestido definitivamente era perfecto para ella, a la medida. La estilizaba muchísimo, aunque ella pensara lo contrario. Pero la magia duró poco. El celoso y sobre protector hermano la cubrió con el mantel de la mesa. Esto hizo enfurecer a Lin, quien le quitó aquello y volvió a poner todo en su lugar.

-¡Te ves genial! –Abrazando a su amiga-

-Pues, gracias Lin –sonriendo-_momento... ¡Eso es!_

-¿Por qué tanta sonrisa? –Sota la miraba fijamente-

-Él está fuera de la ciudad, osea, ¡no podrá venir! –aliviada-

-Si es verdad...-encogiéndose de hombros-

-¡Ja!

-...pero yo lo llamé por teléfono y está en camino –sonriente-

-¿¡Que!

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre. Los tres miraron a la puerta, Sota estaba listo para matarlo, Lin corría hacia la puerta, y Aome, muy roja, se escondía detrás de la pared. La muchacha abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver que él había llegado.

-Adelante Yusei, te estábamos esperando- haciéndolo pasar.

-Oh, gracias –entrando.

Con su remera negra y el símbolo rojo, su chaqueta azul con hombros y codos naranjas, su pantalón de Jean, sus guantes y botas en tono marrón claro, su cabello negro con rayos dorados. Y sus ojos. Esos profundos e intensos ojos azules que habían cautivado la mente de Aome a primera vista. Ella no lo estaba viendo, pero savia que estaba asi, no tenia dudas. Savia que era él, pero no podía salir de su escondite. Él savia que ella estaba allí, ese perfume no lo confundiría con ningún otro, era tan especial. Pero, no la veía en ningún sitio.

-Aquí no está Aome –con una mirada fría y cortante-

-¡Sota, no seas estupido! –en lo bajo- sal... o te saco

-Si no, vuelvo en otro momento... –inocente-

-¡No! –Sale bruscamente de su escondite- emm...-_ay...q hice-_ ho-hola! –Saludando con la mano-

-ho... hola...-mirándola, se quedo tieso un segundo, pero volvió rápidamente a la realidad-

-Mmmh –Sota lo miraba de arriba abajo-

-Emmm... ¿disculpa? –Al niño-

-¡Ya déjalo! –Lin se llevaba al niño- los dejamos –sonriente-

Aome ve alejarse a su amiga por la puerta de la cocina como si se estuviese quedando sola en medio del desierto. Estaba muy nerviosa, mas bien, estaban muy nerviosos. Aunque no se quejaba, a decir verdad, el viento del viaje en moto y el casco ayudaban al cabello de Yusei. Y asi también en ella, ese rubor de nerviosismo la hacía aun más linda a criterio del muchacho.

-Parece que te cuida mucho...-tratando de sacar un tema de conversación-

-Si, eso creo, discúlpalo...

-Y no es para menos... –tosiendo al instante para cubrirse, eso se le había escapado-

-¿Dijiste algo? –Fingiendo-_lo oí?_

_-Maldición, me oyó-_ no, nada –tomando su mano con delicadeza- vamos?

Roja. Era poco. Estaba a punto de temblar, pero se negó. Sus manos, eran tan agradables, tenía ganas tomarlas siempre. Rápidamente se dió cuenta de que debía decir algo y dejar de volar en pensamientos distractores.

-Claro, vámos –sujetando su mano-

-_Que lindas manos, son suaves-_ ¿a dónde te gustaría ir? –Ya fuera de la casa-

-Mmm pues, no se me ocurre, donde tu quieras -_¡No pensé en eso! ¡Tonta!_

-Ahora que recuerdo... ya sé! Es una sorpresa –sonriendo-

-Oh, gracias -_¿Sorpresa? Se molesto en una sorpresa..._

-Iremos en mi moto, si no te molesta claro... –nervioso-

-¿Molestarme? Yo amo las motos! –un poco triste- pero mi madre no me deja tener una aún...

-_Maldición! La hice poner mal! Estúpido...-_bueno, lo que pasa es que aun no tienes edad Aome... –tratando de consolarla- mas bien, ¿quieres ir a donde te dije? –sonriente-

-Oh, cierto, ya me olvidaba, claro que si!

El día estaba soleado, eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde, en unas horas estaría oscuro. La moto era realmente impresionante [tanto como el dueño], de color rojo y totalmente distinta de las que Aome había visto jamás. Realmente le gustaban las motocicletas, y esa, en especial esa, era la mejor de todas. Ella se acercó a la moto para apreciarla mejor, era tan genial que no quería perderse detalle. Mientras la examinaba con admiración, comentaba sobre la misma, aunque Yusei no le estuviese prestando mucha atención a la moto o a lo que estaba diciendo. Por un momento Aome lo miró para seguir hablando del artefacto, pero el simplemente se quedó mirándola. Ese color chocolate era tan profundo, no podía dejar de mirarlos. Asi también lo hizo ella, perdida en aquel azul intenso, eran tan hermosos.

-Amm, pues, ¿me subo? –tratando de volver-

-Si! claro –se acercó rápidamente, iba a tratar de subirla pero se frenó-_ tranquilo, tal vez ella no quiera que la ayudes_- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Bu-bueno.. –sonrojada-

-Bien, levanta un poco los brazos por favor, y solo relájate, si?

-Si –separándolos de su cuerpo-

Suavemente la abrazó por la cintura, tratando de no presionarla mucho y la levantó lentamente. Hubiese querido que ese momento durara un poco más, eran tan delicados esos brazos, la trataban como si fuera de la porcelana más fina, ¿cómo no sentirse segura? Y esa cintura tan pequeña, tan cálida, era tan liviana y suave, ¿cómo no ayudarla? Aome pasó el pie y Yusei la sentó lentamente en el asiento de cuero negro, mientras con una pierna sostenía la moto para que no se cayera. Ella se hizo un poco hacia atrás, dejándole espacio de sobra para que se pudiese sentar.

-Aome.. –Sentándose- espero que no te moleste, pero esta cosa no tiene cinturones de seguridad o algo parecido, asi que... debes abrazarme –indeciso-

-Pero... si no es molestia –abrazandolo por la espalda- ¿Asi esta bien?

-_Que linda es... ¡Basta Yusei! concéntrate...-_ si, claro –se le había echo costumbre ponerse el casco, pero cuando lo agarró, se dió cuenta de que solo había uno-_ Demonios!_

-¿Sucede algo? –Fajándose en la cara de preocupación del muchacho-

-Es que traje un solo casco, pero úsalo tú, no lo necesito –tendiéndole el casco-

-¿Y tu te quedas sin casco? Olvídalo! Úsalo tú –rechazando-

-No es una pregunta –girando un poco, aunque era un poco difícil con ella abrazándolo, no dijo nada, pero Aome lo soltó, obviamente no había mucho lugar en la moto-

-Pe-pero...-se sonrojó al notar la situación-

Al darse vuelta automáticamente quedaron a poca distancia uno del otro, sin embargo Yusei, sin dudarlo un segundo, le corrió un poco el flequillo de la cara, para que no le molestara y luego le puso el casco. Para él, el casco le sentaba bien.

-Ahora si –dándose vuelta para arrancar la moto- lista?

-Si –abrazándolo nuevamente, sacándole una sonrisa al muchacho, aunque ella no se diera cuenta. Partieron- ¿Qué lugar es? –intrigada-

-Oye! Es una sorpresa!

-Oh... disculpa

-_Idiota!-_ ¡No te enojes! Está bien preguntar...-nervioso-

-Tranquilo, no me había enojado, ¿estás bien? –notando algo en él-

-No.. no es nada

El sol se fue escondiendo, encontrándolos a ambos aun arriba de la moto. Aome no lo soltaba por nada del mundo, porque aunque le gustaban mucho las motos, la velocidad le daba un poco de miedo, y abrazarlo la hacia sentir... segura. El viento hacía volar el pelo de ambos, asi también como la chaqueta de Yusei, que parecía cubrirla especialmente a ella. Y sin darse cuenta, habían estado unas dos horas viajando por la ruta, estaban a unos cincuenta quilómetros de la ciudad. Realmente había pensado en el lugar a donde llevaría a la muchacha.

-Por lo que veo es lejos de la ciudad –tratando de hablar de algo, aunque realmente podía notar que se habían alejado bastante-

-Si, pero valdrá la pena –_oh no, ¿habré sido muy directo? Que idiota soy!-_

-_Que... valdrá la pena?-_ruborizada- como digas...

-Ya casi, solo debemos doblar por este camino y llegaremos –mientras doblaba con la moto. Era un camino de tierra, que poco a poco se fue llenando de árboles y pasto más verde-

-Es lindo por aquí –sonriente-

-Si, bastante –_aunque no mas que tu...-_

Finalmente detuvo la moto cerca del camino, había un par de arbustos y un pequeño sendero marcado por pisadas. Yusei ayudó a bajar a Aome, quien agradeció y comenzó a seguir el pequeño sendero. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando contempló el lugar. A la luz de la luna y de las miles de estrellas que se encontraban en el cielo despejado de esa noche, había un hermoso lago, en el que se reflejaba todo, y en la orilla, una canasta de pic-nic. Era perfecto, como alguna vez lo había soñado.

-Bueno, aquí es –nervioso-

-_Que romántico...-_ esto es muy lindo... ¿lo preparaste tu?

-Si, hace rato... desde la mañana, asi que... bueno –_Le gusto!-_ilusionado-

-Que anticipado –echando una pequeña risita-

-Si –también riendo un poco- es que esto es algo asi como un parque, y tuve que reservarlo, y ese tipo de cosas –tímido-

-¿Reservarlo? –Sorprendida- ¿Cómo es eso? -_¿Reservar un lago?_

-Tengo un amigo, Jack, que es pudiente, –_bastante-_ conoce a los dueños del lugar y bueno, él me ayudo con la reserva.

-_¿Por mi? ¿Solo por esto? Oh...-_ pues, muchisimas gracias por todo esto Yusei –algo nerviosa-

-No es problema...

-Es una linda noche –mirando el cielo-

-Si, estamos de suerte –también mirando el cielo-

Luego de un momento en silencio, se dispusieron a sentarse al lado de la canasta, en la orilla del lago. Yusei se sentó estirando las piernas hacia delante y recostado sobre sus brazos, de un lado de la canasta. Aome se sentó con las piernas hacia un costado, del otro lado de la canasta.

-No preparé comida porque de seguro sería un desastre, ¿te gustan las papas fritas?

-¿Gustarme? ¡Son mi comida favorita! –sonriendo eufóricamente-

-¡Genial! –Devolviendo la sonrisa- ¿De limón o mayonesa?

-Amm, las que tú prefieras

-En realidad preguntaba porque no se cual elegir –incomodo-_ soy un estúpido, definitivamente!-_

-Entonces prefiero las clásicas -_tonta!-_

-¿Naturales? –sin comprender mucho-

-Déjame ver –abriendo la canasta, saca un paquete de Lays clásicas [ups, propaganda]- éstas, ¿ves?

-Ahhh, si, entonces esas –a punto de abrirlas, piensa un poco- aunque también traje de barbacoa y tocinetas-

-¿Enserio? –Sin poder contener su cara de extrema alegría- ¡Que ricas de barbacoa!

-algo rojo, cayendo nuevamente a la realidad- digo... si, son deliciosas, toma todo el paquete si te gustan –extendiendo la bolsa abierta-

-Gracias –agarra unas pocas- pero mejor las compartimos

-Insisto, con las de mayonesa estoy bien –dejándole el paquete al lado de ella-

-Bien, como quieras –tomando el paquete-

Mientras disfrutaban de las papas fritas, Yusei le preguntó si le gustaba algún tipo de juego de cartas, y ella respondió con la explicación detallada de las reglas del chin, un juego de velocidad básicamente. Mientras jugaban una partida de práctica, entre el enredo de cartas y concentración, se cruzaron las manos, casi como una dulce caricia.

-Emm –tratando de salir de la incomoda situación- es muy divertido este juego!

-Si, me lo enseñó una amiga, Sango. Aunque ella siempre me gana...

-Dile que esta muy bueno, oh ya ya, no es nada –tratando de consolarla-

-No tiene piedad conmigo –frustrada-

-_Por Ra.. Que no se enoje...-_corrió la canasta y la abrazó por el costado- tranquila, verás que con el tiempo adquirirás práctica y alguna vez le ganarás.

-S-si... gracias –bastante ruborizada por aquel abrazo-

-No hay problema.

-Hay muchas estrellas hoy –sacando algún tema de conversación-_ ¿Por qué demonios nunca se de que hablar?-_

-Si –recostándose en el pasto junto a ella- me gusta venir aquí para pensar

-¿Y en que piensas? –intrigada-

-Bueno, pues... –en cuclillas-

-¿Qué?

-En alguien especial...-mirándola a los ojos-

-Oh...-ya muy roja- y se puede saber... ¿en quién?

Los latidos comenzaban a aumentar, los nervios cada ves eran más intensos y la situación más incomoda. Y por incomoda me refiero a muy romántica. Las palabras no salían, pero no era por algún problema en la garganta, solo el pequeño tapón del amor obstruía las cuerdas vocales de ambos.

-Es... es, es... no se muy bien como decirlo, pero... ay –agarrandose la cabeza-

-¿Yusei? –Preocupada- ¿Estas bien?

-Si, no te preocupes. Mas bien, ¿en que piensas cuando estas sola?

Era a eso a lo que le temía. Esa pregunta, fue como un yunke sobre sus nervios, como un pozo de perdición. No savia que responder. Eran demasiados los nervios, no podía sopórtalos más.

-¿Cu-cuando yo estoy sola? Bueno, yo... emm... es que... –agarrándose la cabeza- pues, yo..._-oh... no!_-fue demasiado, cayó al suelo por un mareo-

-¡Aome! –Apoyando a la muchacha sobre sus rodillas y tomando su cara con cuidado- Aome, Aome, ¿estas bien?

-Ohh mi cabeza, perdón –apenada- me mareo con facilidad –algo ruborizada-_¿¡Porque estoy en sus piernas!_

-No! Perdóname tu a mi, prometo no volver a preguntar cosas asi...

-No te preocupes, ya pasó –tranquilizándolo-

-Bie...-dándose cuenta de que estaban muy juntos-

-...-roja- emm...

Si. Estaban muy cerca uno del otro, podían sentir al otro temblar, y eso era incomodo. Lindo, por supuesto, pero la cosa era como salir de aquella situación. Realmente ambos eran muy tímidos en ese sentido. Tal vez mucho. Yusei dejó nuevamente a Aome en el suelo, podría haberse quedado asi, pero fue lo que salió en ese momento. Es comprensible.

-Lo siento! –Muy apenado- es que m-me preocupe mucho y no supe lo que hacía...

-Ya, tranquilo –sentándose- te agradesco que te preocupes por mi...

-Enserio, soy un tonto –mirando hacia el suelo-

-¿Pero qué dices? No eres ningún tonto –sonriendo- _es muy tierno..-_

-Si tú lo dices –_ahora que la miro, tiene una linda sonrisa...-_

-Es muy gentil lo que haces, te preocupaste por el lago, me trajiste, trajiste papas jeje –tratando de no ser muy cursi- en fin, eres muy caballero y amable...

-Oh, am, pues... tu tampoco te quedas atrás...

Hubo un momento en silencio. Caballero, amable, tierno, que se preocupe por ella y por su seguridad. Hacia tiempo que alguien no la hacia sentir asi, realmente había pasado tiempo. Aunque aun había cosas que rondaban su mente, cosas dolorosas, que no quería ni pensarlas, pero lo hacía. Él no quiso ser entrometido, pero no podía seguir con la duda, tal vez no terminara bien, pero sentía la necesidad de preguntárselo.

-Oye Aome... el chico perro, con el que andas siempre... es muy... importante para ti?...

-mirando a otro lado- es que... con el siempre me peleo y hay problemas, lo quiero, pero esas cosas me ponen muy tristes y me dan ganas de matarlo...-triste- no mide lo que hace...

-_Mierda..._-oh, pues... lo tomare como un algo...-algo desilucionado-

-Si, eso creo...

-Ah...-_maldición, olvídalo Yusei, estás fuera...-_

-Aunque –mirándolo, luego baja la mirada- bueno, yo... a ti... también te quiero Yusei...

-_Dijo que... ¿Me quiere?-_ bueno, entonces... no creo que te moleste que haga esto... espero...-la besa-

-_Yusei...-_le corresponde-

Las estrellas, la luna, el lago, los árboles, los pájaros. Todo se había desvanecido ante aquello. No había nada que pudiese describir lo que ella sentía en ese momento, nada se comparaba con aquello. Era tan especial, tan lindo, tan... único. Ese beso fue lo que marcó definitivamente el corazón de ambos. Podía sentirlo, su cariño entregado completamente, con toda la ternura que habitaba en su corazón, con todo su amor. Podía sentirla, realmente no quería que estuviera triste, Yusei realmente quería que ella supiera lo que el sentía, y Aome le estaba diciendole lo mucho que lo necesitaba, alguien que supiera quererla.

-se separa- no te molestó...

-Em no...A ti tampoco... –ruborizada-

-acariciándole la mejilla- cl-claro que no... –Algo rojo-

-Oh...-se le escapa una risita-

-Y...

-Si?

-Que...quieres hacer? –mirando a otro lado, ruborizado-

-Ah, pues, no se... mirar... las estrellas supongo...

Él sonrió de costado y se acostó en el suelo, ella también se acostó. Miraba las estrellas, feliz. Yusei la miraba de reojo y sonreía, su rostro había cambiado, ya no estaba nerviosa ni triste, se le notaba, él había cumplido con su objetivo, verla bien.

-Que lindo día, ¿no? –sonriendo-

-No mas que tu –Yusei la tomó de la mano y volvió a mirar el cielo-

-Gracias...-acariciando su mano con el pulgar- tú también lo eres

-Em... Aome...

-Si? –_Ay...-_ ¿Que pasa Yusei?

-Nervioso- que hacemos? Con... nosotros...

-Oh, eso... bueno, yo... no se _–¡Tonta, idiota, inútil, buena para nada!-_ sentándose-...

-Aome...-se sienta a su lado, apoya la mano sobre la suya- tu quisieras... estar... conmigo? –Mirándola a los ojos-

-Yo... em... s-si claro, quiero estar contigo...-roja-

No había más que decir. Estaba todo dicho. Se amaban y ambos querían estar juntos siempre. Otro beso llegó, este un poco menos tímido, pero romántico y hermoso como cada momento que pasaban desde que se habían conocido. Se quedaron mirando uno al otro, luego Aome se recostó sobre el hombro de Yusei, haciéndolo sonrojar un poco. Él también apoyó su cabeza en ella, ambos miraban el lago,

-Sabes –separándose- hay algo más... cierra los ojos...

-¿Algo más? –Sorprendida, cierra los ojos-_que será..._ –dejó de sentir el suelo, ahora se encontraba en un sitio más cálido y cómodo-

-Ya puedes abrirlos...-estaba sentado como indio y Aome estaba en sus piernas sentada- ¿mejor? –sonriendo picaramente-

-Que chico...-sonriendo, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y recostándose en su pecho-

-Te... te quiero mucho Aome...

-Y yo a ti

-_Que chica..._

-.-.-Fin-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Queridos lectores! Les hago entrega de mi segunda obra, (la primera que termino, ya que te llevo conmigo para siempre aun no termina ñ.nU) realmente estuve muy inspirada y me esmere al maximo con este one shot. Espero que les haya gustado n.n siempre que quieran dejar sus comentarios, sepan que son recibidos con todo el cariño.

Muuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por leer! Los espero en "Te llevo conmigo para siempre" o cualquier otro fic/crossover n.n

Saludosss

Suerte!

Inuuu4ever

=D


End file.
